


Cats are not allowed in the Simmons Hall dorm

by Ihavelikenolife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: MIT Harley Keener, MIT Peter Parker, MIT does for the most part not allow cats, No actually MIT hate, Short One Shot, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, a cat named JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelikenolife/pseuds/Ihavelikenolife
Summary: Harley has been sexiled by his roommate when he hears meowing from his neighbors dorm room, but cats are Not allowed in Simmons Hall and it is way to early into the year to be hearing things.





	Cats are not allowed in the Simmons Hall dorm

**Author's Note:**

> so so short, but oh well

MIT dormitories are weird. Some of them have really strong personalities others don’t have any. The fact that so few of them allow animals other than fish too. Some allow cats, and then only cats on some floors or suits. MIT is generally weird. 

 

Studying there is fun all things considered. Living in Simmons hall wasn’t bad either. The cost was a little too much, but at least they had elevators. No cats though. 

Which made Harley question his sanity already after a month. His roommate had sexiled him when he first heard it. Meowing. From the next-door room. It was already late and most people in the continues hall were already asleep. Harley should be but the whole sexiled thing made sure he wasn’t. 

 

It wasn’t the first time he had been sexiled, just the third this week actually, but it was the first time he had hear meowing. The room next to him was a single (lucky) and he had seen the dude living there a couple of times. They hadn’t talked much and it seemed like they were both quiet people. Harley had to think hard before he found the name. It was Peter Parsner or something. 

Just as he was thinking about getting up and see what was up with the meowing, Peter came down the hall. 

 

“Hi, uhh, Peter, right?” Harley asked as his neighbor came closer, careful not to speak too loudly.

“Yeah that’s me! Are you Ty?” 

“No, that would be my sexually fulfilled roommate. I’m Harley” still not feeling like getting up he just gave a wave. 

“Cool, cool, cool. Uhm, what are you sitting here for?” 

“Oh, I’m being sexiled for the time being. Hence the sexually fulfilled roommate.”

“That sucks man” the silence between them was almost as awful as being sexiled. “do you.... do you want to come in for a bit?”

“Sure your cat would like that?” 

 

Harley hadn’t seen anyone have that face of realization before. It was like he froze for a second before his mind started to go 200 mph to find a good lie. 

“Chill, I'm not going to tell anyone” Peter seemed to relax a little at that and opened the door. 

 

The cat jumped to attack Peter’s feet as soon as the door closed behind them. They used an hour to get to know each other before they heard someone leave Harley’s room and his sexile was over. 

 

The next few months they kept it up. Every time Harley got sexiled or bored he would check if Peter wanted to hang. The cat they named JARVIS after they found out both knew Tony Stark. Well, they argued what to name it in the start. It had been a difficult choice, but slightly easier once they found out it was a boy and that Tony did not need the ego boost that came with naming the cat Stark. 

 

However, it still wasn’t allowed to have a cat at Simmons and their hall had gotten so many noise complaints that members of the house team walked through several times a day. 

So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when one knocked on Peters door while they were studying. They shared a look before Peter opened the door.

 

“Hey, I’m here because I thought I heard a cat in here while I was walking past” it was one of the GRT’s. Harley quietly and quickly grabbed JARVIS and hid him under a blanket. 

“No cat here.” Peter answered her, red in the face. 

“I could swear I heard meowing, and as you know, cats are not allowed at Simmons.” 

“No cats here. Just me and Parker studying.” Harley drew attention to himself by saying so, which might have been a bad idea. As she looked back to Peter JARVIS meowed again. 

“Was that you heard when you were outside?” Harley asked, already hating himself for what he was about to do. “Because, well, that’s just me... making cat noises... while we study...”

 

The GRT looked at him suspiciously. 

“Uh, yeah! Harleys been doing it so much to annoy me, and, uhm, it’s just so good.” Peter elaborated. The GRT nodded carefully before walking out, after all they couldn’t prove anything.

After Peter closed the door Harley removed the blanket from JARVIS. Peter started quietly giggling, but it quickly escalated to a full-blown belly laugh.

Harley buried his face in JARVIS’ fur and mumbled something about how he never could socialize again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, I love feedback and was thinking maybe make MIT Harley and Peter a series. If i do make it a series the stories wont have a lot to do with each other i think, but we'll see.


End file.
